Like Old Times
by Derekira
Summary: Carolena Oneshot  I think


**Umm...yeah, this is kind of my first fanfiction..ever. So go easy on me? c: I'm not claiming to own any of the characters of The Vampire Diaries. I just love them. If you're not comfortable with slash, don't read it. Simple. Ooh, yeah, and it's post-Vamp!Caroline. Jsyk.**

* * *

><p>Elena pulled the door open to an orange and pink streaked sky fading into dark blue and white dots and a bubbly blonde best friend holding a pillow and bag she assumed carried clothing. Leaning against the door, she regarded Caroline with a skeptical expression, quirking a single eyebrow up, not having to say a single word.<p>

"We haven't had a _real_ girls' night in forever, Lena, and so I figured that maybe tonight would be a good night!" she exclaimed cheerfully, smiling as she brushed her way past the shorter brunette. "And don't even give me any of that Salvatore bull crap, I know he's not here. Stefan texted me early saying he had stuff to do with Damon," Caroline said, making a weird face and smiling at Elena. "So-o? Are we going to do mani-pedi's and pig out like we used to?" she grinned, running up the stairs.

Elena followed with an amused expressiong at her beautiful blonde bombshell. She was an absolute firecracker, no other way to put it. She often didn't know what to make of the vampire girl, or occasionally her feelings for her. Caroline could mess with her head, make her doubt her relationship with Stefan. In a way, she was like Damon, only girlier and way happier.

She pushed her door open to find the other girl sitting cross legged on the floor with nail polishes set out in front of her. She held up a bottle of Wing It! to compare it to Elena's skin and hair. She nodded, smiling brightly. "It's so perfect for you. No discussion." Elena rolled her eyes, pointing to the blue that matched Caroline's eyes. "Catch Me In Your Net, for me." the blonde grinned happily. She needed an escape with her best friend, and she was going to do what she could to make it normal-Even if Elena wasn't going to cooperate.

"Hey, Care? Can we get something to eat first?" she asked, a bit awkwardly. She needed time to adjust to the fact that they were having a sleepover. Like old times. When they were both human, and everything was more simple. When Elena didn't feel a physical pull to Caroline, the same she felt with the Salvatore brothers. It was confusing to her, and the bubbly vampire obviously didn't feel the same way. Or she didn't show it, but Elena assumed it was the former.

Caroline nodded and jumped up, her reflexes having been good when she was human, and uncanny as a supernatural being. "Can we make cupcakes?" she asked, tilting her head so her blond curls fell over her shoulder. She knew what she was doing to Elena. She saw the looks the girl gave her when she thought Caroline wasn't looking. She knew her best friend liked her as something more than the best friends they'd always been. Elena nodded her consent, and they headed down to the kitchen.

Elena began to get the ingredients they would need out, knowing Alaric wouldn't mind her and Care making a mess since he was staying at Meredith's, and Jeremy was in Wisconsin. No one was home, just them. She got out the flour, sugar, and cocoa powder, and saw Caroline had gotten a cake mix out of the pantry. "I figured this might be easier." she said, giggling. Elena nodded, laughing along with her.

A slow idea formed in Caroline's head, though, and when Elena's back was turned, she dipped her hand into the flour and chucked it at Elena, turning her attention immediately to the mixing bowl with a serious expression when the brunette spun around indignantly. "Caroline, why-" she started, before reaching into the package and tossing it on her best friend's face and neck. "Now you look like Dracula's bride, Care," she teased, backing away as Caroline dipped her hand back into the package.

She backed up into a wall, and Caroline followed, a predatory smile on her mouth. Elena couldn't help but note how beautiful and..serene she looked. Like she was at peace. Before she got a face full of flour. Caroline didn't run away, though. She and Elena were closer together than they should have been. Her wide brown eyes met Caroline's cool blue ones, as the blonde leaned in spontaneously and pressed her lips against Elena's, chemistry instantly sparkling like the Fourth of July. The tension that had been there minutes before the flour fight, which Elena considered may have been sexual, disappeared when their lips met.

Caroline pulled away just as quickly as she'd leaned in. "Well, that was fun. Poor Alaric, though," she said, noting the floor dusted with white powder. Elena stared at Caroline in shock. She was just going to play that off like nothing? She rolled her chocolate brown eyes, amazed. "Yeah, he's in for a surprise." she agreed, forcing a laugh. "What do you say we skip cupcakes, head back upstairs?" Caroline proposed, a suggestive tone hidden under the light, playful one.

A slow smile spread across Elena's face as she realized Care had no such intentions as to play that off. In fact, she figured Caroline had much more planned for the night than Elena had thought possible.

Caroline was already at the top of the stairs by the time Elena walked over, smiling teasingly. Elena grinned back. Maybe she had the right idea, bringing their old sleepover tradition back. Only this time, with a slight twist.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo..it was bad. But hey, it was my first. Probably a one shot, I don't know. Let me know what you think without being overly mean, yeah? c:<strong>


End file.
